ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fog Horn (2018 film)
''The Fog Horn ''is a 2018 American science fiction giant monster film written and directed by Brad Bird and an adaptation of the short story of the same name by Ray Bradbury. The Fog Horn was secretly filmed to be in conjunction with Legendary’s MonsterVerse, and was released on June 13th, 2018 as a Netflix Original on the streaming platform to commemorate the 65th anniversary of the story's 1953 adaptation, The Beast From 20,000 Fathoms. The film is an interquel, taking place in the year 2016, two years after the events of Godzilla, and three years before the events of Godzilla: King of the Monsters. Plot The film opens up in the year 2016. After San Fransisco is completely demolished by the battle between Godzilla and the two M.U.T.O’s, the general public is now aware of the existence of the giant superspecies that Monarch has been studying and keeping secret for years, with panic occurring worldwide as more M.U.T.Os emerge at an unpresidented rate. A meeting is held between the United Nations and Monarch, hosted by Monarch Executive Leona Nesbitt, where the organization goes over the list of quarantine areas that have yet to show any activity, but show evidence of a MUTO within, such as a volcano in the center of Isla De Mona, a temple within the mountains of China, and a small rocky island off the coast of New England. The film cuts to the small island town of Rhedon Bay, Maine. Notable for the alleged cryptid known as the Rhedon Bay Monster, it has recently been on a downturn due to its fishstocks plummeting. Among them is Laura Carsburg, a marine biologist studying long distance communications within cetaceans, as well as the potential reasons for the reason of die offs in recent times, which she suspects maybe linked to the emergence of M.U.T.O.S. She and several other researchers such set up a temporary lab in a warehouse near a lighthouse owned by Scottish-American war veteran Angus McDunn and his son John. Among their equipment is a large sound system designed to attract After the initial tests get a few whales, the tests of the sound cannon suddenly attract a much larger entity. Via a drone, they witness a large creature swimming along the seabed. The creature breaches the surface, revealing itself to be a large creature. A large crowd soon gathers as MUTO arrives on the scene to In a mid-credits scene, two construction workers struggle to get a still-twitching tail out of a wall. In a post-credits scene, set two months later, Hunter meets with Leona, Serizawa, and Doctor Vivienne Graham in Antarctica, where they have discovered a 158.8-meter tall monster frozen deep within a glacier of ice. Lee compares the monster with the photos of cave paintings that Corey Brooks had managed to obtain. Leona asks if it’s the same creature as the one depicted in the paintings, and Lee agrees, saying that the Volcanic saurian they found in Isla De Mona, and the enormous moth found in China are also in the paintings, along with Godzilla, fighting this monster. Leona lights a cigarette, and says “It’s all coming together now”, while Vivienne agrees, stating that “The Devil has three heads.” Cast * Vivica A. Fox as Laura Carsburg, a marine biologist. * Breckin Meyer as John "Jim" McDunn, a fisherman who *Sarah Paulson as Lee Hunter, a microbiologist working with . * Robbie Coltrane as Angus McDunn, Thomas's father, a Vietnam War veteran and the owner of a lighthouse * Steve Buscemi as Mayor George Scotts, the mayor of Rhedon Bay. He plans on using the Rhedosaurus to boost tourism to Rhedon Bay by *TBA as Roscoe Farleigh, leader of PMAAT, a paramilitary group hired by Mayor Scotts to * Zachary Gordon as Mike Scotts, the grandson of Mayor Scotts. He is a law student. *Ken Watanabe as Ishiro Serizawa, * Jessica Lange as Leona Nesbitt, the executive of Monarch, and the head of operations on Isla De Mona. Lange had expressed great enthusiasm on portraying “such a powerful, enigmatic character” once again, and gave the character the same personality from a previous role, Fiona Goode of American Horror Story: Coven. *Sally Hawkins as Vivienne Graham, a chief scientist of Monarch, and an assistant to Serizawa. She appears in a post-credits cameo which depicts her find of King Ghidorah. Appearances Monsters *Rhedosaurus *Diablochelys *Megasanguiphagus *Godzilla (stock footage) *Hokmuto (stock footage) *Femuto (stock footage) *King Ghidorah (frozen in ice) * Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Osscilating Audio Projector Production On December 25, 2016, the film was officially announced by Warner Bros, with Sid Bennett having wrote the screenplay. The film is intended to launch a line of smaller projects for the MonsterVerse. Several directors were tapped, among them Joe Cornish, the Duffer Brothers, Alfonso Cuarón, and Sam Esmail. Wes Anderson, who has taken influence from Ray Harryhausen in many of his films, also expressed interest in directing it. Eventually, Brad Bird confirmed he had signed on, having dropped out of Incredibles 2 over creative differences with Pixar. Filming went into production on August 29th, 2017 under the working title of "Sedna". It was filmed largely in Peggy's Cove, Nova Scotia and at Pinewoods Studio Toronto. Filming concluded on January 28th, 2018. Influences Major influence for the film according to Bennett and Bird were Jurassic Park and It Came from Beneath the Sea. Soundtrack Michael Giacchino composed the soundtrack. He took Track Listing Reception The Fog Horn was met with mixed to positive reviews, and has a 73% certified “fresh” rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Much praise was towards Fox and Buscemi’s performance, and the effects of the Rhedosaurus and cinematography. Overall response towards the story was somewhat mixed, citing the weaving inclusion of the story into the Monsterverse as “rushed” and the references to a wider cinematic universe were also noted/criticised. Awards Home media Notes/Trivia * Poll Do you like The Fog Horn? Yes No Maybe Category:Dinosaurs Category:Films Category:Fantasy Category:Giant Monsters Category:Horror Category:Monsters Category:MonsterVerse (Legendary Entertainment) Category:Prehistoric fantasy Category:Remakes Category:Science fiction Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas